Alérian 34 - Les détours des coeurs
by iloveharlock
Summary: Entre le mystérieux commanditaire de son agression et les aléas de Mission, Alérian a fort à faire, ce qui le ravit au demeurant. Mais il n'oublie pas qu'il est un Gardien des Univers et que cela prime sur tout.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer_ : Albator, Warius, Clio, Maya, l' _Arcadia_ appartiennent à leur créateur M. Leiji Matsumoto

Les autres sont à moi

 **1.**

A l'entrée de son époux dans l'appartement de fonctions qu'il occupait à un jet de pierre du QG de l'Etat-Major de la Flotte de la République Indépendante, Danéïre se leva pour aller chercher le thé qui avait infusé et remplit deux tasses en verre.

\- Alors quelles sont les nouvelles, Alie ? L'enquête sur ton agression sur Terre a-t-elle progressé ?

Alérian, le balafré à la crinière de neige se laissa tomber dans le canapé.

\- Comme il fallait s'y attendre, rien du tout ! Dans mon élan rageur, j'ai tué mon agresseur. Et en parfait tueur à gages, il n'avait rien sur lui qui puisse permettre de l'identifier. Il ne figure dans aucune base de données criminelles. Le plus logique est qu'on ne saura jamais la vérité.

\- Mais alors, on peut recommencer à vouloir attenter à ta vie à tout moment ! s'affola Danéïre.

Alérian eut un petit rire.

\- Mais il ne m'arrive que cela depuis l'instant où j'ai quitté Heiligenstadt pour la première fois !

\- Mon bel amour, rien ne peut donc entamer ton moral ?

Les prunelles d'émeraude d'Alérian flamboyèrent.

\- Du moment que l'on ne s'en prend pas à nos enfants, à toi, à mon père ou encore à mes amis ! rugit-il. Sinon cela bardera pour mes nouveaux ennemis ! Je ne ferais aucun quartier, à la Pirate, et sur ce dernier point j'ai aussi été à bonne école !

La jeune femme au teint de bistre, au regard bleu glace et aux boucles de jais, ne put retenir un sourire.

\- Mon guerrier !

Après avoir déposé un baiser sur la joue balafrée de son mari, elle se mit debout.

\- Je vais mettre le déjeuner en route.

\- Excellente initiative, j'ai très faim !

\- Tu as toujours faim, comme ton père, nos fils et tes neveux !

\- Il y aura quoi au menu ?

\- Le temps commence vraiment à cailler. J'ai prévu quelque chose de bien consistant, un de ces plats à l'ancienne dont tu raffoles : chou blanc, assortiment de viandes, purée.

\- Une choucroute ! Oui, un plat bien de ma région d'origine ! Tu es un amour, ma toute belle !

\- Mais, j'ai moi aussi un excellent appétit !

Et les deux époux, se sourirent, complices comme jamais.

* * *

Comme à l'habitude, et selon un rendez-vous holographique ponctuel, quand il n'y avait nulle alerte, le capitaine de l' _Arcadia_ et l'Amiral à la retraite de la République Indépendante, s'entretenaient paisiblement dans le cadre feutré de l'appartement du château arrière du cuirassé vert aux ailerons touchés de rouge, Clio dans sa propre chambre, le son de sa harpe audible et apaisant pour les deux vieux amis.

\- Je me doutais de l'issue de l'entrevue d'Alie avec l'Antenne des Polices, mais j'espérais quand même, avoua Albator.

\- Moi aussi, reconnut Warius Zéro. Mais nous avons eu tort de nous illusionner. Alérian est plus en danger que jamais, menacé au plus proche dans sa vie privée, car si l'ennemi n'a pas hésité à l'agresser en dépit de la proximité de l'escorte du Conseil de l'Alliance Galactique, de toi, de moi… Et je ne pouvais pas garder Dana et sa famille sous protection secrète durant toute l'année qui vient de s'écouler !

\- Je comprends, tu as eu raison. Et puis, Alie et Dana avaient hâte d'emménager dans leur nouveau nid d'amour, cette villa bâtie en banlieue résidentielle de Déa la planète-capitale de ta République !

\- Une fois qu'Alérian aura rempli ses obligations en cours d'Amiral, il y retournera avec sa femme, pour quelques jours de repos encore avant de repartir en Mission avec son _Firestarter_. Et dans cet espace clos, Kropion le Caméléon pourra veiller sur lui au plus près. Et moi je veillerai à nouveau sur sa famille, ici à Déa. Je prendrai Dana au ranch, et ses enfants pourront la rejoindre à loisir, eux aussi sous discrète protection !

\- Merci, Warius !

\- Avec plaisir, même si j'aurais aimé ne pas avoir à le faire… Et toi, quelles sont tes intentions ?

\- Je vole actuellement entre les Catapultes de Shirong. Je me dirige vers la Baie d'Iflung. Aucun but précis, juste le plaisir de parcourir des zones de la mer d'étoiles encore inconnues de moi !

\- Bon voyage, vieux Pirate !

Le grand brun borgne et balafré ricana.

\- Comme si tu étais tellement plus jeune que moi !

\- Le temps sur la planète de Lumiane, la précédente Déesse Dorée t'a été clément, sourit Warius. Au fait, tu comptes aller voir Itha, savoir où en est Maya et sa purification par le cercueil de glace ?

\- Non, c'est le projet d'Alie, avant son départ en Mission justement. Moi, je veux garder d'elle le souvenir du message posthume qu'elle m'avait laissé. Les histoires de Déesse, je n'y ai jamais rien compris ! A bientôt, Warius.

Et Albator mit fin à la communication, rejoignant la Jurassienne qui avait servi le red bourbon, gardant la bouteille de saké pour elle-même vu qu'elle ne se nourrissait que d'alcool.

Les deux amis trinquèrent joyeusement.


	2. Chapter 2

**2.**

Face à Itha l'Hybride de plante, Alérian s'inclina légèrement.

\- Cela faisait longtemps, sourit-il.

\- Je n'ai pourtant rien perdu de tes activités, que ce soit à Déa ou dans la mer d'étoiles.

\- Je me doute que je n'ai pu échapper à ton regard protecteur !

\- Comme si tu avais besoin de moi pour te défendre, rit franchement la Déesse Dorée.

\- Oh, il m'est arrivé à de nombreuses reprises d'avoir besoin d'un bon coup de pouce pour m'en sortir, rappela Alérian. Voire même qu'on vienne à ma rescousse. Sans une certaine aide, je serais toujours une statue de pierre !

\- Je devais le faire, fit simplement Itha. Mais cessons d'évoquer le passé. Tu es venu pour savoir où en est Maya ?

\- Bien sûr ! Mon père n'en parle jamais, mais je sais qu'il se pose bien des questions, qu'il s'inquiète. Est-ce que ton cercueil de glace a pu la purifier du mal mis en elle par le Grand Juge Lovisthar ?

Itha inclina positivement la tête.

\- Je vais bientôt pouvoir la libérer.

Tout en marchant dans les jardins luxuriants entourant le palais, Alérian ne put s'empêcher de se mordre les lèvres.

\- Et ensuite, que va-t-il lui arriver ?

\- Elle est aussi une Déesse de la Paix. Les Instances Surnaturelles vont lui créer son propre Sanctuaire – sauf si tu t'y opposes !

Alérian tressaillit.

\- Comment cela ? Je ne comprends pas !

\- La décision doit être prise à l'unanimité. Et tu es une Instances. Tu seras convoqué à l'Assemblée qui statuera sur la décision.

Itha cligna de l'œil à l'adresse d'Alérian.

\- Et ça te donnera l'occasion de revoir Guizol le Sculpteur !

\- Ce sera un plaisir, j'ai hâte !

\- Reste encore un peu, et je t'offrirai un hanap de Nectar.

\- Avec plaisir.

* * *

Porteur de la bonne nouvelle, Alérian avait contacté son père.

Albator fronça le sourcil.

\- Et sur ce Sanctuaire, il y aura une sécurité pour éviter une autre contamination maléfique ?

\- Je crois que si cela devait se produire, toi et moi ne serions plus de ce monde depuis bien longtemps. Le Mal ne tentera pas deux fois la même corruption de l'âme !

\- Je l'espère, fit le grand Pirate borgne et balafré.

\- Itha l'a sauvée, tu ne dois plus songer qu'à ça, mon papa !

\- Je crains de ne jamais retrouver la tranquillité d'esprit à ce sujet…

\- Je suis désolé de n'avoir pas pu l'arrêter plus rapidement.

\- Tu as fait plus que l'impossible, mon grand garçon, comme toujours. A toi, je ne ferai jamais le moindre reproche !

Et les deux balafrés se sourirent.

* * *

Revenu dans la nouvelle villa, Alérian replia ses ailes.

\- Est-ce que tout s'est passé comme tu l'espérais, Alie ?

\- Oui. Ma mère est sauvée. Elle ne devrait plus pouvoir refaire du mal. Itha et les Instances Surnaturelles vont y veiller.

Alérian rapporta alors sa visite à Itha.

\- Je suis soulagée, fit Danéïre en soupirant profondément. On sortira ce soir pour fêter cela ? proposa-t-elle ensuite.

\- Ça me changera effectivement les idées. Mon père m'a perturbé avec ses pensées noires ! Ensuite, j'aurai à me préparer pour départ en Mission !

\- Nous profiterons de chaque instant d'ici ton départ, mon grand chéri !

\- Je vais d'ailleurs t'abandonner un moment, reprit Alérian. Je dois enregistrer les idées de simulations d'exercices tant qu'elles sont fraîches venues à mon esprit !

Alérian alla chercher l'ordinateur portable le plus proche et s'installa dans le canapé pour créer ses fichiers, Danéïre dans un fauteuil, téléphone à la main pour appeler ses amies avant une séance de shopping sur le GalactoNet.

* * *

Ayant opté pour une place à proximité de la grande cheminée ornant la salle principale du restaurant, Alérian et Danéïre s'étaient régalés les papilles, les yeux dans les yeux, échangeant leur amour autant dans les paroles que dans les petits gestes complices.

Dans d'excellentes dispositions, ils n'avaient quitté leur table que pour l'une des suites de l'hôtel.


	3. Chapter 3

**3.**

Le _Firestarter_ avait quitté son Dock Orbital pour prendre un nouvel envol.

Sur la Passerelle, Alérian et son Second Phop Torsbim avaient dirigé la manœuvre.

Le jeune Lothien au teint bleuté et à la chevelure écarlate s'approcha de son Amiral.

\- Tu as été bien mystérieux durant nos réunions préparatoires de la Mission. Alors, qui allons-nous traquer cette fois ? Forcément un gros gibier puisque cela devait demeurer secret afin de ne pas l'alerter par une fuite éventuelle !

\- Thoréale Vicksanie.

Phop sursauta, avec presque de la panique dans le regard.

\- La Contrebandière ? La Massacreuse !

\- En personne, confirma Alérian, la mine sombre. Elle a établi un nouveau QG dans la Zone des Aurores de Sym. C'est là que nous devons lui mettre le grappin dessus et démanteler son réseau.

\- Nous n'y arriverons jamais, soupira le Second du Destroyer. Tous ceux qui trafiquent pour elle lui sont dévoués jusqu'à la mort et tout aussi cruels qu'elle ! Et je n'évoque même pas notre infériorité numérique !

\- Mais dans le coin où crèche Vicksanie, elle n'a pas que des amis, révéla Alérian en esquissant un sourire carnassier. Nous entrerons en contact avec nos alliés potentiels une fois que nous aurons atteint les coordonnées de notre lieu de chasse.

\- Je ferai comme tu le commanderas, Amiral.

Alérian acquiesça.

\- Au fait, je croyais que tu ne reverrais pas Itha avant longtemps, vu que les Instances Surnaturelles voulait la punir pour t'avoir trop aidé contre le Grand Juge ? reprit Phop après quelques instants de silence.

\- Elle a purgé sa peine – interdiction de quitter son Sanctuaire et d'utiliser ses pouvoirs - et a retrouvé sa place, d'où ma visite. En revanche, aucune nouvelle de mes amis Dragons : Zunia, Wakrist, Denver…

\- Ils reviendront, assura le jeune Lothien. Ils n'ont rien fait de mal. Ils t'ont aidé et soutenu contre une énième monstruosité surnaturelle.

Alérian soupira.

\- Je sais, j'étais là !

\- Et tu as sûrement au passage sauvé les miches de ces Instances Surnaturelles, poursuivit Phop. Elles devraient plutôt te faire une faveur au lieu de punir tes amis !

\- Phop, on a déjà eu cette discussion, il y a quelques mois. S'il y a des réponses, je ne les connais pas !

L'air se troubla une fraction de seconde et une silhouette apparut.

\- Et si tu commençais par poser les questions ! jeta le nouveau venu, un grand jeune homme blond au regard de nuit.

\- Guizol !

* * *

Le Second du _Firestarter_ s'était retiré, laissant les deux anciens compagnons d'armes s'entretenir en toute discrétion.

\- Alérian, pourquoi en un an n'as-tu pas songé une seule fois à aller interroger l'Assemblée des Instances ? grommela Guizol le Sculpteur.

Alérian tressaillit.

\- C'est vrai que je porte moi aussi ce titre, je l'oublie toujours ! Je peux donc leur parler d'égal à égal !

\- Oui, comme tu le fais en ce moment avec moi. Ce titre ne nous donne pas plus de pouvoirs concrets, il nous confère juste une autorisation d'avis et de décision au plus haut niveau surnaturel.

Alérian fronça les sourcils.

\- Mais si ce que tu me confirmes est vrai, et tout comme pour la décision de faire de ma mère une Déesse ou non, pourquoi n'ai-je pas pu statuer sur la mise dans un espèce de purgatoire d'Itha et des Dragons ? Dans les deux cas, cela me touche personnellement.

\- Parce qu'il s'agissait-là d'une prise de sentence punitive, expliqua encore Guizol. Tu n'avais absolument pas voix au chapitre !

\- J'aurais pu témoigner en leur faveur ! se révolta Alérian à la crinière immaculée. Je l'aurais fait si on m'avait dès le début expliqué ce qu'impliquait mon statut d'Instance Surnaturelle !

\- L'Assemblée ne fonctionne pas ainsi. Tu en comprendras tous les arcanes quand tu seras vraiment devenu immortel.

Alérian quitta son fauteuil.

\- Mais je refuse d'être un jour immortel. Ma vie est auprès des miens. C'est auprès d'eux qu'elle doit se terminer, comme ce l'est dans l'ordre normal des choses, pour tous les Mortels ! Et rien ne me fera déroger à cette règle immuable. Mon immortalité, l'Assemblée peut se la carrer où je pense !

\- J'espère que tu maîtriseras mieux ton langage quand nos pairs aborderont ce sujet après l'élévation ou non de Maya, fit Guizol, la mine sévère mais aussi un peu inquiète.

\- Je saurai me tenir, vu que je saurai de quoi il s'agit. Je ne serai pas pris au dépourvu ! Tu restes un peu à mon bord ?

\- Si je puis ?

Alérian eut alors un franc sourire.

\- Bienvenue à bord ! déclara-t-il en tendant la main à son invité qui se leva à son tour pour venir la serrer, en ami.


	4. Chapter 4

**4.**

Entrant sur la Passerelle, Phop Torsbim eut la surprise d'y découvrir son Amiral déjà installé dans son fauteuil noir de commandement.

Le jeune Lothien s'arrêta, claquant des talons pour saluer impeccablement.

\- Le Lieutenant Torsbim prend son service, Amiral ! jeta-t-il selon la formule réglementaire.

\- Que ce soit noté dans le Livre de Bord, Djenka, jeta Alérian à l'adresse de l'Ordinatrice Centrale tout juste installée.

\- A vos ordres, Amiral Rheindenbach, répondit automatiquement l'intelligence artificielle.

\- Un souci, Alie ? fit ensuite, avec bien moins de déférence, Phop, ce qui n'excluait nullement le respect amical et de la hiérarchie.

\- Nous volons depuis cinq semaines. Nous en avons encore trois pour atteindre les Aurores de Sym. Mais l'Assemble des IS se réuni.

\- « IS », les Instances Surnaturelles, évidemment.

\- Oui. On va débattre du futur de ma mère= : elle devient Déesse ou elle demeure un fantôme surpuissant pour son éternité. Il n'y aura pas de juste milieu.

Phop passa la langue sur ses lèvres, connaissant Alérian depuis suffisamment longtemps désormais que pour deviner entre les lignes !

\- Et ton père n'est pas d'accord, laissa-t-il alors tomber sur le ton de la certitude.

\- C'est peu de le dire… Il a aimé Maya passionnément, il l'a pleurée durant des années. Mais il n'arrive pas à lui pardonner de s'être dressée contre nous tous… Il ressasse ces envies de massacre en boucle, et ça le mine. J'ai libéré ma mère, Itha l'a purifiée, mais je dois désormais sauver aussi mon père ! A se miner ainsi, il va tomber malade alors qu'il est un roc ! Je ne peux le tolérer ! Et pourtant, dans un premier temps, je vais porter un peu plus le poignard à la lame chauffée à blanc en lui – attitude totalement contradictoire avec ce que je viens de dire… Oui, il ne me le pardonnera jamais…

\- Guizol t'emmène, Amiral ?

\- Nous y allons ensemble. Moi avec mes ailes, lui avec son Burin de Sculpteur !

\- Bien, je veillerai sur le _Firestarter_. Inutile de m'en prier, je connais mes responsabilités, naturelles ou non !

\- Merci, Phop ! Je reviendrai au plus vite !

Et ouvrant ses ailes, Alérian à la chevelure de neige se téléporta.

Dans une sorte d'Antichambre de l'Assemble des Instances Surnaturelles, Alérian poireautait comme un rat mort !

\- Je me sens comme dans l'attente du Conseil de l'Union Galactique… IS, peut-être, mais toujours considéré comme quantité négligeable… Un Mortel qui n'a pas sa place parmi les Immortels… Mais toi, Guizol, tu n'as pas à patienter avec moi, vas auprès des tiens !

\- Tu fais partie du Cercle, Alérian Rheindenbach. Et je reste avec toi ! intima le Sculpteur.

\- Merci…

Mais n'en menant pas large du tout, Alérian se tint coït, ne dit plus rien, ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas un instant !

* * *

Une Salle Blanche démesurée, des pupitres comme dans un amphithéâtre de Mortels, Alérian avait fini par y être introduit par une Suivante toute de rouge vêtue.

\- Vous savez, tous, qui je suis. Je ne me présenterai donc pas. J'ai une place à prendre, si j'ai bien compris ?

La Suivante indiqua un pupitre à Alérian qui alla s'y placer, Guizol rejoignant pour sa part une sorte de balcon privilégié en hauteur !

\- Pour le nouveau-venu, je suis Ghoran, fit un gamin qui paraissait pourtant diriger les palabres. Bienvenue, Alérian. Nous allons donc débattre du sort de Maya Dhorkheim, mère de ce dernier. Nous songeons à son Elévation. Parlons-en. Alérian, un premier avis ?

\- Oui, bien sûr. Mais je ne m'exprimerai pas tant que l'on aura libéré mes frères Dragons !

\- C'est du chantage ! glapit une Instance Surnaturelle.

\- Oui, rétorqua encore paisiblement Alérian. L'Elévation de ma mère contre le pardon des Dragons ! Si j'avais su, je serais venu bien plus tôt, Sentence Punitive ou non !

\- C'est tout à ton honneur de Mortel, mais nous ne fonctionnons pas ainsi, aboya Ghoran.

\- Oui, on me l'a dit. Mais je ne l'accepte pas ! Et pour ma mère comme pour eux, je me battrai, à présent que je suis ici présent ! Quant à votre proposition d'immortalité…

\- Oui, on sait ce que tu en penses, ricana Ghoran. Maintenant, silence, je serai seul à parler dans un premier temps. Que Maya Dhorkheim soit admise devant nous.

Alérian se sentit soudain la gorge sèche, mais sans un verre d'eau à portée de main, sa mère introduite par la même Suivante écarlate.


	5. Chapter 5

**5.**

Bien que Déesse dans l'âme depuis des décennies, Maya ne se sentait absolument pas à son aise face à l'Assemblée des Instances. Et d'apercevoir Alérian parmi elles ne la rassurait nullement, que du contraire !

\- Puis-je dire quelque chose ? jeta-t-elle en un réflexe non maîtrisé. C'est à mon fils que je souhaite dire quelque chose.

\- Ne plaide pas ta cause, c'est tout, fit Ghoran.

\- Je n'y avais même pas songé ! Je voulais lui dire qu'il pouvait librement prendre sa décision, que je l'accepterai ! Suis ton cœur, Alie.

\- Merci, maman. Moi aussi, je n'entendais pas faire autrement.

\- A présent que l'on évoque la vie de Maya Dhorkheim, depuis sa venue au monde jusqu'à ce jour ! intima Ghoran.

Indifférent à tout l'historique, qu'il était le premier à connaître mieux que personne, Alérian avait presque fini par s'endormir à son pupitre. Guizol avait dès dû presque le secouer par l'épaule pour le ramener à la réalité du moment.

\- C'est le passage au vote ! On va demander ton avis. Tu es prêt ?

Alérian se leva tel un automate.

\- Ce n'est pas ton tour, Rheindenbach ! glapit Ghoran.

\- Je suis mes propres règles. Vous auriez dû le savoir avec votre captation omnipotente, avant de me faire intégrer le cercle. Et je ne suis pas d'accord avec l'Elévation, ce jour, de Maya Dhorkheim !

\- Comment cela ?

\- Je veux dire qu'elle aurait dû l'être depuis bien longtemps ! C'est une Ame exceptionnelle, pure depuis l'enfance. Elle a sacrifié sa vie Humaine aux noms des plus grands principes d'abnégation : liberté, humanité, amour ! Alors, s'il vous faut une Assemblée pour la juger, digne ou non, moi j'estime que c'est absolument indigne ! Et je vote pour l'Elévation de Maya Dhorkheim, sans aucune restriction. Lovisthar n'était qu'une pourriture de plus sur mon chemin, et je l'ai balayé, non sans peine, non sans aide. Je ne m'en serais d'ailleurs pas sortis sans mes amis, tous mes amis ! Et je veux une réponse à ma réclamation initiale, je ne repartirai pas sans la vie de mes Dragons !

\- Une chose à la fois, impétueux Mortel ! temporisa Ghoran. Tout comme toi, bel Humain parfaitement proportionné, nos apparences ne reflètent pas nos véritables personnalités et pouvoirs. Je suis un gosse chauve en robe, mais je suis le plus puissant de tous. Je n'en ferai cependant pas étalage, car cela n'a aucun intérêt et le propos n'est pas de mesurer nos pouvoirs. J'entends tes propos, Alérian, ils sont enflammés et sages à la fois.

Ghoran eut soudain un sourire.

\- Nous n'attendions pas de meilleure défense de ta part. Tu as rempli ton rôle, avec tes cœurs, mieux que nous n'aurions pu en rêver. Guizol avait raison de croire en toi et d'aller te chercher !

Alérian tressaillit, toutes ses émotions sens dessus-dessous, ne comprenant plus rien, sauf la désagréable impression de s'être fait manipuler, même s'il n'avait agi que selon ses principes !

\- Ma mère ? Les Dragons ?

Ghoran battit des mains, plus pour réclamer un silence absolu que pour une salve de félicitations.

\- Tu as sauvé ta mère, Alérian Rheindenbach Von Shurkelheim. Et tu as libéré les Dragons. Tu es un des êtres les plus purs de notre Assemblée, et surtout un terrible Destructeur des Univers tout en en étant un des plus magnifiques Gardiens !

\- Ce sont des compliments ?

\- Entièrement.

\- Je peux parler à ma mère, avant qu'elle ne s'envole pour son propre Sanctuaire ?

\- Tout le temps que tu voudras !

\- Merci, Ghoran.

* * *

Toujours dévasté par les émotions, Alérian serra sa mère entre ses bras.

\- Tu vas avoir ton entière liberté, maman. Tu es Eternelle plus que jamais, je serai heureux de te retrouver, de temps en temps.

\- Tu seras le bienvenu. Albator… ?

\- Il n'est pas encore prêt. J'y travaille, je te le promets !

\- Merci. Moi, je n'ai pas le pouvoir de faire changer son cœur. Il est bien trop l'homme que j'ai aimé de toute ma flamme de Mortelle, et je n'ai qu'un cœur. A toi le flambeau, Alérian !

\- Je ferai tout, je te le promets. Je ramènerai l'harmonie, c'est mon seul but désormais !

\- Merci.

Alérian ouvrit ses ailes.

\- Où vas-tu ?

\- Au Sanctuaire de mes Dragons, s'ils sont bien rentrés chez eux. Sinon ma fureur dévastera tous les univers !

\- Alie, chasse cette noirceur de ton cœur, sinon elle te dévorera !

\- Je me débrouillerai. Je l'ai toujours fait, depuis le jour où ma mère m'a abandonné !

Et sans tenir compte de la mine soudain anéantie de celle-ci, Alérian disparu, pour regagner son Destroyer.


	6. Chapter 6

**6.**

\- Juste un passage pour me doucher et me changer, allant d'aller voir les Dragons. Je reviendrai rapidement et je m'occuperai à temps plein de La Contrebandière !

\- Je t'attends, Amiral, fit Phop. Fais vite.

\- A très bientôt.

Et Alérian disparut aussitôt.

\- Zunia, Denver, Wakrist !

Alérian se précipita vers le trio de Dragons de ses cœurs. J'ai tellement angoissé !

\- Nous le percevions. Mais nous ne pouvions rien faire. Nos pouvoirs étaient bridés. On aurait tant voulu te rassurer !

\- Mais vous êtes là, sourit Alérian. Vous êtes de retour ! Nous pourrons être côte-à-côte jusqu'à la fin de ta vie Humaine. Et nous protégerons ensuite ton Ame, pour l'éternité !

Denver se dandina vers son ami.

\- Ta mère est donc désormais une entière Déesse ? interrogea le Dragon Vert au format miniature en regard de ses congénères qui se tenaient auprès de lui.

Alérian sourit largement.

\- Oui. Elle est désormais entièrement libre. Le vote a été à l'unanimité. Elle peut dormir ou veiller, pour l'éternité.

\- Et toi ? insista Denver, se dressant sur ses pattes arrières pour déposer un baiser sur les joues d'Alérian. Tu sais désormais qui a mis un contrat sur ta tête ?

\- Je crois que c'était une évidence, dès que Warius, et le Conseil de l'Alliance, m'ont chargé de cette mission… Et c'est là que cela a fuité dès le début ! Thoréale Viksanie a su que je serais son adversaire, elle a pris les devants ! Tous ces jeux de sous-jeu justement, échappent à la Police de nos univers. Peut-être un jour y aura-t-il un officier exceptionnel pour y faire lui-même sa loi ! ? Mais désormais, j'ai juste ma Mission à remplir !

Le yeux d'Alérian s'emplirent de larmes.

\- Je suis tellement heureux de vous retrouver ! Vous m'avez tellement manqué ! Mes amis !

Wakris, le Dragon Noir, compagnon de Zunia, agita ses ailes.

\- Nous veillerons sur ta femme et tes enfants en ton absence, en plus de cet Humain Warius Zéro, au cas où.

\- Merci… Comment j'ai fait pour mériter de tels amis ?

\- Mais parce que tu es un être exceptionnel !

Et Alérian rougit comme une tomate !

* * *

Bien qu'il ait promis à son Second un retour rapide, Alérian était demeuré auprès de ses Dragons, blotti et recroquevillé entre leurs pattes amicales, Denver venu le rejoindre et se rouler en boule à son tour.

\- Merci, mes amis, murmura Alérian d'une voix endormie. J'avais oublié combien vous m'apaisiez. Mais votre seule présence, vos odeurs, vos ondes, m'ont tant manqué !

\- Et toi aussi, fit Denver en lui barbouillant la joue de sa langue. Nous redoutions de ne pouvoir jamais revenir chez nous. Tu nous as sauvés !

\- Toi d'abord, gloussa Zunia. Si tu n'avais rien dit, les IS nous auraient laissés croupir dans le no man's land de ce purgatoire où nous errions. Nous sommes de retour, nous t'avons retrouvé, et une nouvelle éternité s'offre à nous ! Est-ce que tu réalises à présent ce que c'est qu'être une IS ?

\- Non. Car je n'ai jamais voulu de ces pouvoirs ou statut suprême… marmonna Alérian. Et dans la même heure j'ai sauvé et dit des horreurs à ma mère… Je ne me le pardonnerai jamais !

\- Mais si, comme toujours, assura Denver. Tout comme tu as toujours eu la plus grande mansuétude envers amis et ennemis. Ne t'inquiète pas.

\- Si, j'ai peur. Et si elle me rejetait, comme moi je viens de le faire ? Je le mériterais et je ne le supporterais pas. Car il fait qu'elle et mon père retrouvent leur sérénité !

\- Chaque chose en son temps, souffla Zunia.

\- Le temps, c'est en tant que Mortel que ça me manque… lâcha Alérian avant de s'endormir.

* * *

Pas trop rassuré quant à ce qu'il allait découvrir, Phop Torsbim s'était annoncé à l'appartement de son Amiral sur le Destroyer.

\- Alérian, tu es là ?

\- Oui, j'ai fait un bon somme ! Tout est revenu dans l'ordre des choses ! Je suis heureux. J'aurai juste à faire la paix avec ma mère !

\- Mais tu l'as sauvée ? s'étonna le jeune Lothien.

\- Oui et insultée dans la foulée. Mes émotions me trahissent toujours, au plus mauvais moment. Elle m'a bien abandonné, mais il lui fallait me cacher, pour me sauver, je viens seulement de le réaliser, à tête reposée ! Comment je pourrai jamais me représenter devant elle, pour espérer un pardon que je ne mérite pas… ?

\- Cesse de te torturer, Amiral, on a une Contrebandière à traquer !

\- Je me dois à mes obligations, il me faut le faire ! Vas, Phop, je te rejoins sur la Passerelle une fois habillé !

\- Dommage, j'aimerais bien te mater tout nu !

\- Comme trop de monde ! pouffa Alérian, demeurant néanmoins de façon prude sous sa couette !


	7. Chapter 7

**7.**

\- Ma mère m'a sauvé et nous a détruit tout à la fois. Comment je peux fonctionner avec ?

\- Explique-toi plus encore.

\- Elle a mis le bébé que j'étais en sécurité, se brisant le cœur en ne pouvait m'aimer et m'élever. Et là, une fois, elle a pris possession de la Déesse Dorée, tous mes os ont été brisés, j'ai eu tant de mal à m'en remettre… Et mon père se morfond car le souvenir idéal en lui a été noirci… Je sais que le Grand Juge Lovisthar était derrière ce retournement de personnalité, mais nous avons tant souffert, tous… Et j'ai porté le coup de grâce à celle qui était la victime première… Elle ne me pardonnera jamais.

\- Chaque fait en son temps, Amiral. Tu ne peux revenir sur le passé, si puissant sois-tu ! Et tu ne peux que construire l'avenir, d'accord ?

Alérian se leva.

\- Merci, Machinar. Depuis quand tu as des programmations de psy ?

\- Depuis toujours ! Je suis médecin !

Alérian sourit.

\- Je vais aller voir ma mère… si elle accepte de me recevoir…

\- Tout ira bien, assura le Médecin-Chef du _Firestarter._

* * *

\- Un Sanctuaire Floral !

Maya opina du chef.

\- Les Instances Surnaturelles t'ont gâtée. Tu vas pouvoir être paisible ici, avec toutes ces senteurs apaisantes.

\- C'est effectivement très reposant, murmura la blonde. Je ne m'imaginais pas passer l'éternité dans un environnement si bucolique !

\- J'en suis heureux pour toi, fit le jeune homme à la crinière de neige. Et tu finiras peut-être par oublier l'infâme façon dont je t'ai traitée…

Maya prit les mains de son fils entre les siennes.

\- Tu m'as sauvée ! Je n'avais plus d'avenir et tu m'en as donné un ! Comment pourrais-je jamais t'en vouloir. Et puis, même si je n'avais pas le choix, je devais t'abandonner, pour ton bien, pour que tu vives. Et tu as grandi sans père ni mère ! Enfin, ton père avait une bonne excuse : il ne savait pas !

\- Il s'en tire effectivement à bon compte ! gloussa Alérian. Je vais d'ailleurs rejoindre la mer d'étoiles, j'ai des obligations qui ne peuvent plus attendre !

\- Je serai toujours en pensées avec toi, mon fils. Et je te promets que je ne me laisserai plus jamais posséder. J'ai tiré de nouvelles forces de cette histoire, je ne faillirai plus à ma mission !

\- Je sais, maman. Et qui sait, à un de ces jours, mais que pour le bonheur désormais !

Et Alérian ouvrit ses ailes pour rejoindre son Destroyer.

* * *

Thoréale Viksanie la Contrebandière jeta un regard à son acolyte depuis toujours, une créature fine, de taille très moyenne, les boucles immaculées.

\- Que perçois-tu Mynoliarium ?

\- Qu'avoir tenté d'arrêter Rheindenbach avant sa comparution devant le Conseil de l'Alliance Galactique n'était qu'un pétard mouillé !

La Massacreuse eut un léger et désinvolte haussement des épaules.

\- Je n'ai jamais envisagé que cela fonctionnerait. La protection des deux Amiraux était parfaite. Sauf que si j'avais disposé de seulement deux minutes supplémentaires, mon tueur aurait fait son affaire au vieux Zéro. Ça aurait plus abattu Rheindenbach qu'une balle dans la tête ! Tu as préparé mon autre tentative ?

\- Oui. L'autre point faible de Rheindenbach est son père. Ce fichu Pirate se croit invulnérable à force de sillonner la mer d'étoiles ! Mais j'ai moi aussi mes talents particuliers. La bonne vieille tactique de l'appât, ce qui fera venir Rheindenbach ventre à terre et sans trop réfléchir. Et là mon piège se refermera sur lui.

\- Une fois Rheindenbach hors des pattes je vais pouvoir porter toutes les offensives dont je rêve.

Mynoliarium rugit.

\- C'est peut-être un Gardien des Univers, mais coupé de ses alliés Surnaturel, il ne sera plus qu'un simple Humain sans défenses.

Thoréale se frotta les mains.

\- Fais préparer mon _Strongest_ , je repars en représailles !

\- J'ai hâte de me mesurer à Rheindenbach, gronda encore Mynoliarium. Et j'ai bien l'intention de réussir là où tous mes prédécesseurs ont échoué !

Les deux comparses de batailles échangèrent une poignée de main.

Mynoliarium ouvrit sa paire d'ailes – qui se résumaient au squelette desdites ailes – et disparut afin de fignoler ses préparatifs afin de prendre Alérian à son piège.


	8. Chapter 8

**8.**

Un appel de détresse de l' _Arcadia_ étant tellement incongru, Alérian mis un moment à y répondre.

\- Papa ? fit-il enfin, la gorge sèche.

\- Non, c'est Toshiro.

\- Où est mon père ! aboya Alérian.

\- On a des soucis, intervint Clio dont l'hologramme apparut dans le salon de l'Amiral du _Firestarter_ qui partageait alors un thé avec Guizol.

\- L' _Arcadia_ s'est écrasé et s'est enfoncé dans une sorte de météorite noire qui nous retient à présent en son sein, reprit le Grand Ordinateur du cuirassé. Et ton père a disparu de la passerelle du même coup.

Alérian tressaillit.

\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je sens là un coup fourré de La Contrebandière ! rugit-il. Elle aurait donc une alliée Surnaturelle… Et si c'est bien le cas, elle me ferme son esprit car je ne perçois rien d'une présence ennemie.

Guizol se leva.

\- C'est un traquenard, tu en es bien conscient ? laissa-t-il tomber d'une voix lugubre.

\- Selon toute évidence. Mais je dois y aller, retrouver mon père et le récupérer ! siffla encore le jeune homme à la chevelure de neige.

\- Tu vas te faire avoir, poursuivit le Sculpteur.

\- Je n'ai pas le choix, un point c'est tout ! hurla presque Alérian.

\- Ton ennemi t'attend de pied ferme, tenta encore Guizol.

\- Ben, au moins je saurai alors de qui il s'agit !

Alérian frémit.

\- C'est bien ça. Je capte un appel à présent, avec les coordonnées de cette fameuse météorite. Clio, Toshiro, j'arrive ! Et toi, Guizol, ne t'en mêle pas, ce n'est pas ton combat.

\- Je n'avais pas l'intention de participer. Mais si tu fais appel à moi, je viendrai !

\- Merci…

* * *

Avec soulagement, Clio se précipita vers Alérian qui venait d'apparaître sur la passerelle de l' _Arcadia_.

\- Sauve ton père ! pria la Jurassienne.

\- Je suis là pour ça, assura le jeune homme en lui étreignant doucement les épaules pour la réconforter. Mais j'ignore à quoi je vais bien pouvoir me frotter…

\- J'ai confiance en toi.

\- Ensuite, je vous ramènerai sur mon Destroyer car je doute que l' _Arcadia_ soit en état de voler encore.

\- Notre structure ventrale a bien morflé, renseigna Toshiro. Si on tente de décoller, le cuirassé se brisera.

\- Je ferai envoyer un chantier naval mobile pour le remettre en état une fois que j'aurai dégommé mon ennemi !

\- Reviens d'abord entier, avec ton père, fit Clio. Voilà ce qui prime avant tout !

\- Comptez sur moi !

* * *

Comme tous les Sanctuaires, bien que la météorite dérive en plein vide sidéral, la poche d'air permettait de respirer et de se déplacer.

Ayant créé une petite sphère lumineuse afin d'éclairer les lieux plongés dans l'obscurité, Alérian avait découvert la grotte démesurée où l'appel l'avait fait venir.

\- Papa !

Apercevant son père, Alérian avança néanmoins prudemment et sans précipitation, tous les sens attentifs, s'attendant à voir surgir à tout instant celui ou celle qui avait planifié le piège au centre duquel il ne pouvait que se trouver !

\- Tu vas bien ? s'enquit-il à l'adresse du grand Pirate borgne et balafré. On ne t'a pas fait de mal ?

\- Pas le moindre. Je suis juste passé de ma passerelle à ici. J'ai commencé par tourner en rond et comme il n'y a rien à faire et que dans ce noir je ne faisais que me tordre les chevilles, j'ai préféré patienter. Je me disais bien que tu finirais par pointer le bout de ton nez ! Mais tu devrais filer, Alie. Ceci n'est qu'un éhonté guet-apens.

\- Je sais. Mais je ne peux pas non plus éviter éternellement l'affrontement ! soupira ce dernier. Ne nous attardons pas dans ce sinistre endroit. Retour sur l' _Arcadia_ , puis un battement d'ailes vers le _Firestarter_!

Une voix rugit alors à travers les ténèbres.

\- Non, je ne pense que tu revoies un jour ces vaisseaux, ni même qui que ce soit d'ailleurs !

Avant d'avoir pu réagir, sans même apercevoir son adversaire, Alérian sentit un fluide glacial le frapper, l'envahir, puis il ne perçut plus rien.

L'œil d'Albator s'écarquilla, face au cercueil de glace qui emprisonnait désormais son fils.


	9. Chapter 9

**9.**

Le capitaine de l' _Arcadia_ soupira d'aise, en chœur avec Phop Torsbim le Second du _Firestarter_. Albator se tourna vers un être un peu bavard mais _a contrario_ ne se livrant guère sur lui-même.

\- Merci, Guizol. Sans vous nous ne serions pas saufs !

\- Mais je ne peux rien faire pour votre cuirassé, Albator.

\- Je pense autant à Toshiro qu'à Alérian que nous avons aussi dû laisser sur cette météorite… On peut le sauver ?

\- C'est une bonne question. Je crée des êtres de pierre surpuissants, des golems même si cela se présente. Mais la glace est un élément qui m'est étranger ! Je vais devoir en référer avec d'autres Gardiens ! Je vais faire au plus vite possible !

\- Pourquoi ? tiqua le grand Pirate balafré qui devinait et redoutait la réponse.

\- Parce qu'Alérian n'a pas beaucoup de temps devant lui. Je vous emmène avec moi, capitaine Albator, puisque vous êtes concerné au premier point !

\- Oui, n'essayez même pas de me laisser de côté. Je vous suivrais au bout de ma vie pour sauver celle d'Alérian !

\- Allons-y, intima alors Guizol.

Et les deux hommes disparurent de l'appartement de l'Amiral du Destroyer.

* * *

Itha avait accueilli ses visiteurs, leur proposant siège et boisson pour la discussion.

\- J'ai créé un cercueil de glace pour Maya, pour le Bien et sauver son âme. Il existe forcément son pendant maléfique, et c'est Mynolioarium qui le maîtrise. C'est elle qui a attaqué Alérian depuis les ténèbres, sans lui laisser une chance vu qu'après l'appel elle avait à nouveau fermé son esprit et qu'il ne pouvait la localiser !

\- Et elle l'a eu, soupira Albator. Il y a eu tant de stupéfaction dans son regard avant qu'il ne s'éteigne, même si ses yeux sont demeurés grands ouverts. Mais Guizol, vous avez dit qu'il était encore vivant puisque « il ne lui reste pas beaucoup de temps ». Je me trompe ?

Mais ce fut cependant Itha qui répondit.

\- Le cercueil de dégénération va pomper son énergie. Et dans douze jours il succombera !

\- Un grand classique, pour sa mort programmée, ne put s'empêcher de grincer Albator. Mais là je le sens très très mal ! Après plus de vingt ans de concentration de ses pouvoirs particuliers, si Alie ne peut pas se libérer seul… Et s'il le pouvait, il nous aurait déjà rejoint !

\- Il perd bien trop ses forces, soupira Guizol. Et même son nouveau collier ne peut l'aider car la glace l'isole de tout hormis cet environnement où il est figé et il ne peut donc pas se repérer !

Albator serra les poings, la prunelle étincelante, presque noire sous la rage impuissante qui l'agitait.

\- L'élément glace. Donc le feu peu la faire fondre ? ! Et puisque les Dragons sont revenus… ?

\- Ce n'est pas aussi simple, intervint Maya en se matérialisant. Mynoliarium ne se laissera pas approcher aussi facilement. Et elle défendra d'abord les hordes de La Contrebandière.

\- Je me charge de la Massacreuse ! rugit Albator. Et je suis sûr que Warius me prêtera main forte, à sa façon, et sans entacher sa réputation ! Enfin, j'espère… C'était Alérian qui était seul mandaté pour affronter Thoréale Vicksanie ! Mais si je me souviens bien des propos d'Alie, il voulait faire jonction avec des alliés locaux contre La Contrebandière. Warius répondra peut-être de moi… A vous, Guizol, cette Mynoliarium, moi je ne peux rien contre elle !

\- Je vais rassembler nos forces. Alérian nous a si souvent sauvé la mise. Il est de notre devoir et de notre reconnaissance de le sortir de son mauvais pas !

Itha secoua négativement la tête.

\- Je suis une Hybride de plante. J'ai pu agir contre la pierre des Juges. Je ne pourrai rien contre la glace, surtout issue du Mal ! Je ne vous serai d'aucun appui, je suis désolée.

\- Je m'arrangerai, assura le Sculpteur.

Albator passa les mains sur son visage, ses émotions trop sens dessus-dessous pour qu'il s'en confie, même à des alliés particuliers d'affrontements !

\- Alors faites vite vos petits « arrangements », comme vous les appelez, aboya-t-il. Si Alie n'a que douze jours… Cela ne permet pas à l'Humain que je suis de partir à la recherche d'autres appuis pour sauver l'aîné de mes fils… Cette bataille est totalement disproportionnée. Oui, Alie n'a pas les opportunités de jouer sa chance. C'est injuste !

Le grand Pirate balafré eut un sifflement de colère, de frustration impuissante, et d'une infinie tristesse aussi.

\- Alérian a tout fait pour les univers. Et là, il se retrouve à nouveau figé… Et si j'étais impuissant contre la pierre, je le suis plus encore contre la glace éternelle je le crains… Je suis le père le plus indigne qui soit… Je n'ai pas aidé Alérian à faire ses premiers pas, et là je ne suis pas sûr d'être là pour son dernier souffle…

Albator se leva, fixant Itha, Maya et Guizol, dans les yeux.

\- Rendez-le-moi, c'est mon seul souhait. Et c'est avant tout ce qu'Alérian mérite !

\- Nous allons tout faire, promit Guizol. Je suis le dernier arrivé dans l'histoire, mais je pense pouvoir faire quelque chose !

\- Et ne tardez pas ! rappela Albator. Moi, je contacte Warius, et j'essaye de pouvoir réunir les poches d'alliance contre La Contrebandière !

\- Chacun sa mission, conclut Itha. Bonne chance, mes amis. Tous pour Alérian !

Mais aucun des interlocuteurs présents ne trouva matière à se réjouir.


	10. Chapter 10

**10.**

Faisant trembler le sol de leur pas lourd et régulier, Zunia et Wakrist sortirent de leur tanière pour aller au-devant du visiteur qui s'était télépathiquement annoncé.

Et bien qu'il soit une Instance Surnaturelle, Guizol ne put retenir un frisson à la vue des deux Grands Dragons. Malgré tout, en dépit de sa petite taille, Denver lui paraissait tout aussi impressionnant, son aura compensant son apparence.

Le Sculpteur s'inclina pour saluer les trois Dragons qui poliment arrondirent en réponse leur encolure.

Sur son territoire, Wakrist parla le premier.

\- Je voulais me précipiter sur cette météorite pour faire fondre la glace de mon feu, mais Zunia m'a retenu !

\- Et ta compagne a eu raison ! Il faut coordonner le sauvetage d'Alérian car le feu seul ne suffira pas à briser et faire fondre le cercueil de glace « dégénérateur » ! Et une Déesse nous aidera aussi.

\- Itha ?

\- Non, une autre. Et moi je dois m'absenter.

Zunia rugit, agitant ses ailes, sa queue fouettant l'air sous l'effet des émotions.

\- Mais il n'y a pas de temps à perdre. On ne peut pas attendre, de façon par trop romanesque, que nous sauvions Alie à la dernière minute ! ?

\- Nous n'avons pas le choix, avoua Guizol. Je dois préparer mes outils avant le voyage. Car cette fois ce ne seront pas des végétaux qui pénétreront la glace. Et bien qu'il s'agisse d'un sauvetage, nous allons attaquer de toutes nos forces. Et Itha est pacifique.

\- Nous attendrons le signal pour rejoindre la météorite, promirent les trois Dragons.

Guizol posa une main sur son cœur en guise de remerciement.

* * *

Par hologrammes interposés, Albator et Warius s'étaient entretenus, tous deux rongés par l'angoisse, comme bien trop à l'habitude depuis presque trente ans que leur route avait croisé celles d'un garçon à la crinière désormais immaculée.

\- J'ai prévenu les contacts alliés qu'Alérian auraient dû rencontrer. Je me suis porté garant de toi, bien que cela n'évitera pas la défiance innée envers un Pirate, avec ou sans cuirassé de combat. Phop Torsbim se mettra à tes ordres et tu prendras le _Firestarter_ sous ton commandement.

\- Warius, je suis un Pirate, je ne peux diriger un Destroyer Militaire… hoqueta le grand brun balafré.

\- Tu as débuté Militaire, et c'est ce que j'ai souligné auprès de ces alliés. Evite de débarquer devant eux en complète tenue, si ça ne heurte pas trop ton orgueil ?

\- Je verrai ce que je peux faire… marmonna Albator. Mais ces attributs sont les miens depuis bien trop de temps. Par contre s'il le faut pour Alérian, je serais presque même prêt à me vêtir de blanc !

\- Je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi, Albator, fit Warius avec un visible soulagement.

Et bien qu'à distance, les deux amis eurent leurs cœurs battant à l'unisson.

* * *

Les Dragons n'avaient pas été les seuls à recevoir de la visite.

Itha désigna d'un élégant signe de tête le verre de hanap qu'une de ses Suivantes présentait à la visiteuse.

\- Déjà repartie au combat, Maya ? Je te rappelle que tu es aussi une Déesse de la Paix, comme moi ! ? Et les punitions dont les Dragons et moi avons été frappés…

De façon étonnante, Maya eut un petit rire.

\- Je compte bien me servir de ma seule excuse capable de tout balayer comme ressentiments à mon égard : je suis la mère d'Alérian. Et toutes les mères volent au secours de leur enfant !

\- Tu as songé à tout, se réjouit Itha. Je prierai pour votre réussite, à tous.

\- Ton appui sera précieux, assura Maya.

* * *

Plus de sept jours s'étant écoulés, Thoréale avait demandé à son âme damnée de l'amener à la météorite qui retenait son ennemi juré dans un cercueil de glace.

Face au cristal fumant de froid, La Contrebandière exulta, pas loin de battre des mains de plaisir car dans sa prison glacée, Alérian n'en finissait pas de s'affaisser sur lui-même, toutes ses forces le quittant bien trop rapidement.

\- Tu es sûre d'y arriver, Mynoliarium ? interrogea-t-elle néanmoins la Massacreuse.

\- Oui. Il sera bien trop faible pour résister au froid qui envahit son corps et le paralyse lentement, jusqu'à ses cœurs. Et la mort viendra bien plus rapidement que je ne l'ai annoncé à ses amis ! J'ai menti, ils m'ont cru, et cela les perdra autant que cette raclure de Gardien des Univers puisqu'ils seront là trop tard !

Et les deux amies éclatèrent d'un rire carnassier.


	11. Chapter 11

**11.**

Défiant, de façon compréhensible, Phop Torsbim ne put s'empêcher de le dévisager un peu plus longtemps qu'il ne l'aurait dû son visiteur.

\- Bienvenue à bord, capitaine Albator.

\- Je prends le relai de mon fils. L'Amiral Zéro vous a mis au parfum, je n'aurai donc pas à perdre de temps à vous réexpliquer toute la situation actuelle ! ?

\- « mis au parfum ». Etrange expression Humaine ! frémit le jeune Lothien. Mais bien que ne la connaissant pas, je la comprends. J'ai reçu de multiples messages, je suppose qu'il en va de même pour vous, capitaine ?

Albator grogna légèrement.

\- Cessez de me mater, Lieutenant. Qu'y a-t-il en moi qui vous dérange à ce point ? aboya-t-il alors.

Phop se fendit d'un petit salut Militaire instinctif.

\- Désolé, je ne me rendais pas compte de l'irrespect de mon attitude. Mais vous n'êtes pas du tout comme j'en ai l'habitude, via hologramme, vidéos que m'a fait l'honneur de partager mon Amiral, et autres.

Albator eut alors un ricanement, écartant légèrement les pans de son long manteau noir qui tranchait singulièrement avec sa tunique blanche, ses pantalons bleu marine et ses bottes acajou – plus rien en lui ne rappelant le Pirate capitaine de l' _Arcadia_ , hormis le ceinturon soutenant cosmogun et gravity saber.

\- Je tente de me fondre dans la masse. Il paraît que mon aura de Pirate a une fâcheuse tendance à braquer tout le monde contre moi. C'est par trop injuste !

\- « me fondre dans la masse ». Vous, les Humains, me rendrez fou !

\- Hum, « rendre chèvre » sera plus approprié, et une expression à ajouter à votre compilation, ironisa malgré lui le grand brun balafré.

\- Je n'y arriverai jamais… Mais la question n'est pas un échange d'expressions. Nous avons plus urgent sur le feu ! Les messages signifient que les alliés espérés se rallient à la bannière de la République Indépendante de Warius Zéro ! Réunion, Lieutenant Torsbim, et faisons le recensement des forces sur lesquelles nous pouvons compter !

\- A vos ordres, capitaine.

Albator inclina la tête en signe d'acquiescement, ressentant un soulagement infini au fait qu'il était, si pas accepté, du moins toléré, pour le temps de finir la Mission de son fils à la crinière de neige.

« Je suis dans la place, je rempli ma part du marché. A vous de sauver Alérian, vous, ses amis ! ».

* * *

A son Sanctuaire, qui tenait davantage d'un atelier démesuré de sculpteur justement, Guizol étant longuement demeuré en méditation, totalement inactif.

« Je vis en reclus depuis une éternité, et pour une éternité encore. Et voilà que je me retrouve au milieu du plus étrange des combats ! J'étais né, quelque part, pour détruire un certain Gardien des Univers, si mes Juges n'y parvenaient pas. Mais il m'était tout autant devenu impossible de faire le moindre mal à Alérian au vu de son parcours de vie, Humain et Surnaturel ! Un être aussi exceptionnel ne se retrouve qu'à quelques générations d'intervalle, surtout chez les balafrés ! Il y en a eu avant Alérian, et il y en aura d'autres ! Mais, dans l'instant présent, il importe de sauver Alérian ! ».

Rassemblant ses forces, le Sculpteur était encore resté un bon moment à rassembler ses pensées, réflexions, inclinaisons de ses responsabilités d'Instance Surnaturelle en opposition avec sa récente amitié.

* * *

Volant des heures, musclant ses ailes et faisant comme des exercices de profondes respirations pour muscler sa gorge et le foyer du feu de ses entrailles, Zunia s'était presque épuisée à trouver le niveau le plus haut de ses pouvoirs depuis son éclosion de l'œuf sous le nez de son tout petit ami Humain !

Wakrist huma l'échine exhalant de brume, la façon des Dragons de suer, l'emmagasinant et la rejetant sous forme de souffle étonnamment glacé pour soulager sa compagne.

\- Je serai bientôt prête, assura la Grande Dragonne Noire. Je n'ai pas la puissance et la résistance d'un Mâle comme toi, mais je dois être au mieux de ma forme pour aider Alérian. Je dois être aussi forte que toi !

\- Mais, je serai là aussi. Et tu es remarquable de puissance, Zunia. Tu s prête !

\- Merci.

Et de bonheur, Zunia frotta sa joue contre celle de son compagnon.

* * *

D'une démarche déterminée, Maya s'avança vers Itha qui avait plongé sa baguette dans la vasque qui contenait le Feu du Ciel, le ranimant à sa manière, de son énergie, comme un simple Humain ranimant le foyer de sa cheminée.

\- J'y vais, Itha. Je ne peux être hors de ce combat. Il s'agit de mon fils !

\- Je sais. Bonne chance.

\- Nos ennemies, je ne sais pas si j'en reviendrai, mais je sauverai mon fils !

Itha se contenta d'un sourire bienveillant.

\- A bientôt, Maya Déesse Première de la Paix !

Et les deux femmes s'inclinèrent, l'une en face de l'autre, en signe de respect infini.


	12. Chapter 12

**12.**

Si son père, ses amis – récents ou de toujours – se mobilisaient pour lui, Alérian effectuait pour sa part un tout autre voyage.

* * *

 _Avant d'avoir pu réagir, sans même apercevoir son adversaire, Alérian sentit un fluide glacial le frapper, l'envahir, puis il ne perçut plus rien._

 _Warius toussota, prenant son temps pour enfiler ses gants immaculés et visser la casquette sur sa crinière couleur de caramel._

 _\- Alors, qui êtes-vous, jeune homme ? Que voulez-vous ?_

 _\- J'étais passager sur le cargo que vous avez sauvé des Chaloupes. Vous poursuivez votre vol vers le système de Jéroda. Je souhaiterais en être !_

 _\- Et comment savez-vous où se dirigera mon cuirassé ? grommela l'officier de la Flotte Indépendante, en ne pouvant s'empêcher de hausser un sourcil surpris._

 _\- Votre Battlyzer a parlé avec le Beebop du cargo._

 _\- Cette vieille pipelette de boîte de conserve, faut vraiment que je l'envoie à la casse un de ces jours. Il ne se sent plus en présence d'un confrère civil ! Et j'en déduis que ce Beebop vous a à la bonne pour avoir transmis une info qu'il n'aurait jamais dû apprendre ? Mais pourquoi cette envie d'aller vers Jéroda ?_

 _\- Je veux retrouver mon père._

 _\- Depuis quand l'avez-vous perdu ? ironisa Warius._

 _\- Je ne l'ai jamais vu._

* * *

 _Repliant ses ailes pour un vol fulgurant, à pleine vitesse, le jeune homme se précipita dans le tourbillon qui avait formé une voie d'accès totalement sèche et oxygénée._

 _Parvenant au cerveau rose de la Symphora qui affleurait au fond d'alluvions du lac, Alérian en pénétra la membrane avait de diffuser l'énergie de son propre corps qui fusionna alors littéralement avec son adversaire._

 _\- En formation finale ! intima Alérian._

 _Zunia et Wakrist formant les bases du Triangle, Denver et Alérian formant le sommet, ils déployèrent toute leur énergie, attirant et y enfermant Euryale._

 _Et une fois le tonnerre d'énergie interne déployé, la Gorgone disparut._

 _\- C'est bien, commenta Alérian en devenant entièrement lumineux._

* * *

 _Le trône pivotant, le regard du Grand Juge Lovis désigna la branche d'une sorte d'arbre pétrifié, nue, sous laquelle était figé un Alérian devenu entièrement de pierre, ailes déployées, telle la figure de proue d'un navire à voiles des temps jadis._

* * *

Glacé, incapable du moindre mouvement, de la simple réflexion hormis le cauchemar de repartir dans ses souvenirs, Alérian s'écroula encore un peu plus dans son cercueil de glace, ses forces aspirées sans qu'il puisse rien faire, inconscient depuis bien longtemps, et sombrant inexorablement vers la mort.

* * *

Depuis la station spatiale qui était son QG de Contrebandière, Thoréale Vicksanie rugit de fureur.

\- Comment ces sujets peuvent-ils oser se rebéller contre mon influence ? Je domine vos Zones Galactiques ! Je suis La Contrebandière, la Massacreuse ! Et je ne faillirai pas à ma réputation ! Et je me fous de cette armada qui se dirige vers tous mes Postes de Contrôles !

Mais quoi que pense ou profère Thoréale, elle ne pouvait nier les visions sur tous ses écrans de contrôle : celles de milliers de bâtiments de guerre – toutes tailles confondues – et menés par le _Firestarter_ sous le commandement d'un Pirate !

La Massacreuse hurla.

\- Incompréhension, impossibilité, la Flotte de cette inutilité de Warius Zéro s'est compromise sans pardon ! Et si je perds, je gagne, ce Conseil de débiles va destituer tous les petits Amiraux qui se la pètent et se croient tout permis, en toute impunité. Et ils sauteront tous !

Thoréale et Mynoliarium échangèrent un dernier regard.

\- Ils n'ont pas encore sauvé la saloperie Humaine Surnaturelle !

\- Et il est trop tard, se réjouit Mynoliarium. Par la pensée, j'arrête son cœur et il meurt, en cet instant !


	13. Chapter 13

**13.**

 _Ne pouvant se retenir d'un geste plutôt théâtral, Warius enleva prestement la casquette de l'adolescent, libérant toute la crinière couleur d'acajou, les mèches retrouvant leurs plis habituels, dégageant le visage ainsi que la longue balafre de sa joue gauche._

 _\- Je crois bien que c'est à vous, Albator ! De vous, plus précisément !_

* * *

« Pourquoi parle-t-on systématiquement de lumière blanche quand vient la fin ? Moi, je ne me sens attiré que par les ténèbres… Sans doute que ma vie ne fut pas assez bonne pour mériter une quelconque récompense d'éternité heureuse… ».

A bout de forces, Alérian céda à l'appel par trop irrésistible de l'obscurité qui l'engloutit.

* * *

Thoréale Vicksanie sursauta quand un des lieutenants fit irruption dans sa chambre.

\- Des dizaines, des centaines de vaisseaux de guerre, Madame ! hurla le jeune homme, affolé. Ils encerclent notre QG…

\- C'est impossible. Hier encore, ils étaient localisés à plusieurs millions de galactokilomètres ! se récria-t-elle.

\- J'ai fait analyser cet enregistrement. C'étaient des leurres, des hologrammes ! Là, ils sont bien réels et en formation d'attaque !

La Contrebandière serra les poings.

\- Comme si j'allais me laisser faire ! Que nos vaisseaux se préparent à les décimer !

\- Ils sont plus nombreux que nous, fit encore le jeune lieutenant d'une voix blanche.

\- Cela n'est jamais rentré en ligne de compte. Et même s'ils ne nous feront aucun quartier, je compte bien vendre chèrement ma peau ! Ils feront de moi une martyre et je vivrai éternellement dans nos légendes !

\- Ton _Strongest_ est paré à s'envoler.

Et la Massacreuse sourit de plaisir anticipé.

* * *

Phop Torsbim tourna légèrement la tête vers le surprenant capitaine Pirate du Destroyer Militaire.

\- Tous les groupes sont positionnés selon vos prévisions, capitaine Albator. Nous sommes prêts.

\- En ce cas, maintenant que nous avons encerclé les sites du QG de Vicksanie, feu à volonté ! aboya Albator.

Il serra les poings.

« Pour toi, Alérian ! ».

* * *

Depuis Déa, Warius s'était rendu à ce qui avait été son bureau durant tant d'années, une des salles des Communications aux murs entièrement composés d'écrans relayant les images du combat qui se déroulait aux coordonnées des QG de Thoréale Vicksanie.

\- Bien vu, Albator. Il fallait impérativement ces frappes synchronisées afin d'occuper toutes les divisions de La Contrebandière ! Et cette union de vos forces est votre principal atout. Ils se sont tous mis à tes ordres, j'en suis soulagé, car ce fut ma principale inquiétude, je te prie de me croire.

Marina ne put retenir un sourire.

\- Heureusement que je te connais, amour, sinon plus d'un te ferait enfermer pour parler ainsi tout seul !

\- Je ne suis pas seul, tu es là, remarqua l'Amiral à la retraite.

\- Et je ne te quitterai jamais.

La Mécanoïde au flux aquatique eut ensuite un soupir.

\- Ce doit être là pour Albator le pire combat de sa vie… Le temps passe, Guizol et les autres du monde Surnaturel demeurent silencieux. Et Alérian peut sombrer à tout instant…

De la tête, Warius approuva.

\- Tu as parfaitement résumé la situation, mon cœur. Mais il faut faire confiance au petit monde particulier d'Alérian !

\- J'espère…

* * *

Première à se matérialiser, Maya sentit son cœur se serrer à la vue du cercueil de glace qui retenait son fils.

Quelques instants plus tard, Zunia et Wakrist apparurent.

\- Nous avons rassemblé nos forces à leur maximum et notre feu sera plus puissant que jamais.

\- Je ne perçois plus l'esprit de mon fils, s'affola la Déesse.

\- Ni nous les battements de ses cœurs, avouèrent les Grands Dragons.

\- Ce doit être cette prison de glace qui nous empêcher d'établir le contact avec lui, hasarda Maya.

Guizol se joignit à ses équipiers.

\- Nous serons bientôt fixé sur son état véritable. Mes outils vont fissurer ce cristal de glace. Ensuite ce sera à vous de jouer, les Dragons.

Et tous se tinrent prêts.


	14. Chapter 14

**14.**

Une nouvelle venue, inattendue, vu ses propos, s'était jointe à la petite équipe de sauvetage.

\- Je devais venir moi aussi ! Je ne peux plus me battre, mais il fallait que j'amène son père à Alérian. Il devait être là pour le final, quel qu'il soit…

Albator se raccrocha au bras de la Déesse Dorée, pourtant habitué à quelques téléportations, mais celle-là avait vraiment été réalisée dans l'urgence et toutes ses molécules se ressentaient encore de la désintégration et de la reconstruction.

\- Alie ! ? jeta néanmoins aussitôt le grand Pirate balafré, affolé comme trop souvent il l'avait été quand la vie de son étrange fils, ou ses morts, étaient en jeu.

\- Je ne sais pas… lâcha Maya.

Albator caressa les joues glacées de son fils inerte contre lui, tout juste sorti du cercueil de glace, trempé, sans aucune réaction, les membres d'une angoissante rigidité.

Zunia et Guizol s'avancèrent.

\- Nous ne percevons plus rien… Peut-être que pour une fois la médecine Humaine peut plus que nous… Ramène ton fils chez toi, capitaine Albator. C'est la dernière chance qu'il lui reste !

\- Mais, si avec tous vos pouvoirs, vous ne pouvez… Ce n'est pas notre faible science qui le pourra…

\- Il n'y a plus rien d'autre à tenter, fit Itha. La Grande Dragonne et le Sculpteur ont raison. Nos pouvoirs ont atteint leurs limites. Alérian doit rejoindre son monde. Pour la vie ou pour la mort.

\- Bien, obéit Albator.

Mais ce fut avec des larmes coulant sur sa joue balafrée qu'il se saisit de son fils à la crinière de neige, Itha le conduisant alors sur le _Firestarter_.

* * *

Doc Machinar revint dans son cabinet, ses prunelles Mécanoïdes se heurtant à celle quasiment désespérée du capitaine de l' _Arcadia_.

\- Je ne peux te donner aucune réponse, Albator. Ton fils est quasiment figé dans la glace, même si le cercueil n'est plus là. Il ne respire plus, ses cœurs ne battent plus. Mais bien que je sois Mécanoïde je perçois curieusement que quelque chose demeure en lui. Il tombe dans le pire des gouffres, mais il s'accroche, il espère, il t'attend !

\- Mais, si je ne peux rien faire… se désola Albator.

\- Tu es là, et quelque chose me souffle que la clé est là, comme est là, éternelle, pour tous les êtres Mortels : dans l'amour. Celui de sa mère, le tien, et celui de la famille qu'il a fondée !

\- J'aimerais tant pouvoir te croire… Je peux voir mon fils ?

\- Oui. Mais cela va te faire un mal infini…

Bousculant presque le Médecin-Chef du _Firestarter_ Albator rentra dans la chambre où son fils était hospitalisé.

* * *

Mais manquant presque s'effondrer de douleurs trop insupportables à son cœur, Albator ne sut plus quoi dire face au corps réfrigéré d'Alérian.

\- Alie, ton sang est figé dans tes veines, ton épiderme semble martyrisé par ce zéro absolu du cercueil. Es-tu seulement encore là, mon grand amour ?

Et serrant, encore et encore, son fils entre ses bras, Albator hurla tout son désespoir.

* * *

Errant dans un univers sans âme, inconnu, Alérian se retrouva à nouveau à genoux, épuisé.

\- Il y a cette sorte de puits, là tout au loin… Mais je ne veux pas y tomber… J'ai peut-être encore des choses à faire ? Mais là je ne crois plus en rien. Je ne ressens plus rien… Tout est fini… J'aurais tant donné pour revenir auprès des miens, ma femme, nos enfants, … Mais il semble que cela ne me sera pas accordé… Alors d'accord : je vais courir et plonger dans de puits où mon âme se perdra à jamais…

* * *

Beebop entra en roulant droit vers la chambre d'Albator.

\- Vous avez défait La Contrebandière. Mais la République Indépendante et l'Alliance Galactique ne vous en sauront jamais gré, officiellement parlant. Warius vous en sera jamais reconnaissant. Mais vous avez droit aussi à votre récompense, capitaine !

\- Non, je n'espère plus rien…

\- Et pourquoi pas le meilleur ?

\- Non, je ne crois pas…

\- Ne m'enterre pas trop vite, même si c'est une énième fois de plus, papa ! Je suis de retour et je n'abandonnerai plus jamais les miens !

\- Alie ! s'étrangla le grand Pirate borgne et balafré alors qu'Alérian était survenu juste derrière le petit robot rouge et blanc.

Et Albator serra infiniment son fils à la chevelure immaculée entre ses bras, effectivement revenu pour toute la sérénité de leurs avenirs respectifs.

\- Alie !

\- Papa, se réjouit Alérian.


	15. Chapter 15

**15.**

Avec délicatesse et élégance, Clio avait rempli les verres de ses deux amis balafrés, avant de se retirer, les laissant avec Maya et les hologrammes des Dragons.

Albator tendit le bras pour étreindre l'épaule de son fils.

\- J'étais au plus mal, je redoutais déjà d'avoir à l'apprendre à Danéïre et à ma Chalandra… Et puis après trois jours d'angoisses que je ne pourrai jamais te décrire, te voilà frais comme un gardon ! Enfin « frais » le terme est mal choisi vu l'état glacé dans lequel je t'ai retrouvé, je m'en excuse, mon grand amour !

\- Tu ne me choques pas, papa. Je ne me souviens de rien depuis l'instant où Mynoliarium m'a enfermé dans ce cercueil. Je compte sur vous, tous mes amis, pour aider ma pauvre mémoire…

\- Nous sommes là, firent tous les interlocuteurs en présence.

* * *

 _De ses outils, Guizol le Sculpteur avait taillé dans le cristal glacé, ouvrant d'infinitésimales fissures._

 _Il s'était ensuite tourné vers Maya._

 _\- D'abord à vous, Déesse. Votre amour maternel va approfondir ces brèches, jusqu'à atteindre le corps figé d'Alérian._

 _Et projetant ses ondes pacifiques, de bonté et de chaleur effectivement de mère, Maya obéit._

 _Zunia et Wakrist s'avancèrent ensuite._

 _\- A nous de jouer ! rugit la Grande Dragonne noire._

 _Et unissant leur feu, ils firent fondre le cercueil de glace, libérant le corps inerte d'Alérian qui n'avait plus un souffle de vie._

* * *

 _Alérian figé dans la mort, sans plus aucun contact avec ses amis surnaturels, Zunia avait fait ronfler le feu dans ses entrailles, son ventre s'illuminant de flammes, mais sans qu'elle ne les crache._

 _Et en un mouvement extrêmement gracieux, et surtout délicat pour une créature de ses milliers de tonnes, elle s'était allongée contre le flanc de son ami Humain, le couvant d'une certaine façon, à sa manière. Et Wakrist l'imita._

 _\- A présent, il faut attendre son père, murmura Maya. Itha l'amène, je perçois leur arrivée !_

* * *

 _\- Alie, ton sang est figé dans tes veines, ton épiderme semble martyrisé par ce zéro absolu du cercueil. Es-tu seulement encore là, mon grand amour ?_

 _Et serrant, encore et encore, son fils entre ses bras, Albator hurla tout son désespoir._

* * *

 _Errant dans un univers sans âme, inconnu, Alérian se retrouva à nouveau à genoux, épuisé._

 _\- Il y a cette sorte de puits, là tout au loin… Mais je ne veux pas y tomber… J'ai peut-être encore des choses à faire ? Mais là je ne crois plus en rien. Je ne ressens plus rien… Tout est fini… J'aurais tant donner pour revenir auprès des miens, ma femme, nos enfants, … Mais il semble que cela ne me sera pas accordé… Alors d'accord : je vais courir et plonger dans de puits où mon âme se perdra à jamais…_

* * *

Alérian tressaillit, reposant son verre de red bourbon, un peu trop violemment, le faisant voler en éclat. Un robot nettoyeur venant aussitôt tout balayer et nettoyer afin que personne ne se blesse ou ne glisse.

\- Oui, ça je me souviens ! J'errais dans ce désert de roches, je voyais ce puit qui m'attirait irrésistiblement… Je ne rêvais plus que de m'y jeter, comme quand j'ai plongé sur le cerveau de la Symphora terrestre… Mais des lueurs sont apparues, chaleureuses, et je m'y suis accroché avec ce qu'il me restait d'âme…

\- Quelles lueurs ? fit Albator ?

\- Mais toi, d'abord, papa ! Des lucioles d'énergie pure et bienfaisantes ! Toi, puis ma mère. Et enfin tous les alliés pour me sauver : les Dragons, Itha, Guizol ! Vous m'avez sauvé, je ne saurai jamais vous rendre cette gratitude !

\- Comme si tu n'avais déjà pas tout donné pour nous, murmura tendrement Zunia en se posant dans la paume d'Alérian.

Denver se matérialisa, voulant participer à son tour à la conversation.

\- Il n'y a pas de plus grand pouvoir que l'amour familial entre Humains. Et vous l'avez prouvé. C'est nous qui ne vous remercierons jamais assez pour avoir ramené Alérian, notre ami, à nous les grands Gardiens Surnaturels. Il est une Instance, désormais, et un jour il veillera sur les univers, pour l'éternité !

\- Non, j'ai déjà refusé, et je m'y oppose encore aujourd'hui ! siffla Alérian. Je veux juste ma vie Humaine, avec ma femme et nos enfants. Et la discussion est finie !

Emportant la bouteille, Alérian quitta la pièce, en rage et en tristesse tout à la fois, indécis quant à l'avenir.


	16. Chapter 16

**16.**

Alérian soupira.

\- A nouveau cette salle blanche démesurée du petit club des Instances Surnaturelles… Marre… Je n'ai pas été assez clair ?

\- Si, mais aucun être Mortel, surtout Humain ne peut refuser la proposition de l'Immortalité !

Alérian rugit entre ses dents, un grondement de Dragon.

\- Peut-être un jeune Humain prédestiné depuis toujours à cet avenir. Et uni à une Immortelle. Mais ce prétendu cadeau n'est pas pour moi. J'ai ma famille, je veux vieillir et la voir se développer au gré de mes années de Mortel. Tout le reste n'a aucune importance, aucune valeur, aucun prix ou récompense. Je vous remercie néanmoins de m'en avoir fait la proposition, oui, éternellement quelque part, et je n'ironise pas ! Mais j'en demeure à mon existence d'Alérian Rheindenbach, né d'une Déesse en devenir et d'un descendant des Kaiser d'Heiligenstadt !

\- Tu veux vraiment rentrer chez toi ?

Alérian eut un petit rire.

\- Mais à chaque fois que je partais en Mission, ce fut mon souhait le plus cher ! Et cette ferveur n'a jamais changé depuis toutes ces années ! Laissez-moi partir… ou renvoyez-moi à ce puit où j'aurais eu envie de me jeter avant que tous mes amis ne viennent me ramener. Et ma famille est tout ce qui est important. Discussion close !

* * *

Machinar, le Médecin-Chef du _Firestarter_ avait examiné son Amiral.

\- Tu avais parfaitement raison, face à cette étrange assemblée…

\- Comment cela ?

\- Alie, ton corps, est comme pour tous les balafrés – avant et après toi j'imagine – esquintés par ces épreuves inhumaines… Tu n'en peux plus, même pour un emploi de bureau… Tes cœurs sont épuisés, et je doute que tes Dragons puissent t'en donner d'autres. Il faut en finir, Alérian !

\- Je ne comprends pas…

\- Il te faut prendre ta retraite. Tu dois désormais vivre pour ta famille. Et oublier la mer d'étoiles. Ton avenir est sur la terre de Déa, ou à Heiligenstadt, selon tes désirs. Mais tu n'as plus la santé pour repartir dans la mer d'étoiles, avec le _Firestarter_. Si tu repars, tu n'y survivrais, ton organisme est trop éprouvé, et jamais je ne pourrai te récupérer. Et je suis le meilleur dans mon domaine, avec toutes mes mises à jour. Je peux donc affirmer et confirmer mon diagnostic. Plus de combats, Alie ! Au premier, tes cœurs se briseront !

\- Mais tu me demandes l'impossible… Le Surnaturel, ce fut ma seconde vie… Pourquoi est-ce que cela deviendrait ma Mort ?

\- Mais simplement parce que tu es Humain ! Et ton corps est à bout de souffle ! Ecoute-moi, je t'en supplie, Alérian, Amiral ! ?

\- Ce sont des décisions trop dures à prendre… Je ne sais quoi penser… Excuse-moi, Machinar.

\- A ton service, Amiral !

* * *

Demeuré à bord du Destroyer, Albator serra les épaules de l'aîné de ses fils.

\- Tu as refusé l'Immortalité, mais…

\- Je refuse de voir tous les miens mourir, toute ma descendance, et moi demeurer à pleurer…

\- Tu restes pour nous ? fit le grand brun borgne et balafré, ému au possible.

\- Je teste pour tous ceux que j'aime, passés et présents, et à venir ! Je n'ai qu'une vie et je n'ai jamais envisagé de l'abandonner ! Et là, je suis fatigué, épuisé, et je ne rêve plus que de retrouver le foyer que j'ai fondé ! Voilà ma vie et ma destinée ! Il n'y aura jamais rien d'autre ! Et toi, mon papa, tu as Heiligenstadt, Chalandra, les enfants. Nous, les voyageurs un peu trop éternels, nous avons trouvés nos ports ! Rentrons chez nous, mon papa !

\- Comme tu parles juste, mon grand chéri !

Et les deux hommes s'étreignirent un interminable moment.

* * *

Redoutant ce qu'il allait entendre, Warius avait pris la communication qui était arrivée à son ranch.

\- Alérian ? Amiral ?

\- Je rends les armes, Warius… Je ne sillonnerai plus la mer d'étoiles. J'y ai laissé plus d'une fois ma vie et désormais ma santé. Je ne suis plus en état…

\- Et… ? murmura Warius.

\- Mon corps n'est plus capable de supporter d'autres combats, Naturels ou non. Mais je demeurerai donc dans ton très confortable fauteuil d'Amiral de la Flotte de la République Indépendante. Que d'autres partent au casse-pipe, et mon devoir à moi sera de les protéger et de les ramener chez eux, comme tu l'as toujours fait pour moi ! Merci pour ton héritage, Warius. Et je finis désormais de créer mon propre futur.

\- Rentre en paix, chez toi, Alie, auprès des tiens.

Alérian eut un autre sourire, paisible, apaisé, serein pour l'éternité.

\- Oui, je rentre chez moi, enfin, et pour toujours !


	17. Chapter 17

**17.**

Se redressant sur un coude, Danéïre caressa doucement la joue de son marie jusqu'à ce qu'il ouvre les yeux.

\- Oui, mon cœur ? marmonna Alérian.

\- J'adore te regarder dormir. Et tu avais l'air si paisible, plus que tu ne l'avais jamais été depuis tant d'années.

\- Oui, je suis en paix, et j'en profite un max, je peux te l'assurer.

Alérian regarda sa montre.

\- J'ai juste le temps de me préparer avant d'aller rejoindre mon bureau d'Amiral. Machinar m'avait interdit tout boulot de bureau, mais j'ai trouvé mes marques, mon rythme. Je peux tenir le coup. Et comme je l'ai dit à Warius : je peux veiller, à une nouvelle manière, sur la Flotte de la République Indépendante et les univers ! Je suis heureux, ma Dana !

\- Je sais, mon amour ! On se douche à deux, j'ai envie qu'on réitère nos ébats de la nuit !

\- Et moi donc !

Le couple s'étreignit tendrement avant de se lever et de gagner la salle de bain, main dans la main.

* * *

Un soir, après avoir rangé la vaisselle du dîner dans le lave-vaisselle, Alérian et Danéïre avaient échangé un regard.

\- On fait vraiment un vieux couple, non ? remarqua le premier.

\- Oui, et je trouve cela absolument pas péjoratif ! Nous sommes mariés depuis plus de deux décennies, et je compte bien que cela dure en dure plusieurs encore !

Alérian sourit.

\- Un vieux couple qui sera uni pour toujours, jusqu'à son dernier souffle. Et Machinar t'a rendu ta liberté, il t'a offert une vie longue et paisible, désormais.

Alérian déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de sa femme.

\- Il ne nous reste plus qu'à adopter un chien pour rentrer dans le cliché familial idéal des pubs !

\- Je peux compter comme animal domestique ? jeta une voix familière au jeune homme à la chevelure immaculée.

\- Denver !

Alérian se précipita vers le Dragon de Poche, enlaçant le cou de cygne de son vieil ami.

\- Bienvenue à la maison, Denver. Mais tu conserves toute ta liberté, vu que notre mode de vie ne pourrait te satisfaire. Nous te donnerons tout ce que nous pourrons.

\- Je me sens bien ici, assura le Dragon vert. Et Zunia et Wakrist sont dans mes cœurs et donc avec toi, Alie ! Je pense aimer trottiner ici. Et je suis un Dragon bien élevé, je ne pisserai pas tout partout et je mangerai ma gamelle sans en mettre tout partout !

\- Oh, Denver !

Et Alérian accola plus encore le plus étrange et le plus merveilleux des amis qu'il ait jamais eu.

* * *

Alérian embrassa le cadet de ses fils.

\- Bienvenue à la maison, Alastor. Toi aussi, Myra. Ça fait plaisir de vous voir !

\- On avait surtout quelque chose à vous annoncer. Mais ça pourra attendre le dessert ! On a très faim !

\- C'est de famille, sourit Alérian. Et, Alastor, ton grand-père sera bientôt là. Et nos amis !

\- Chouette, j'ai hâte de les revoir.

De fait, quelques minutes plus tard, Albator et Chalandra, Warius et Marina, se présentèrent à la villa d'Alérian et de sa femme.

\- Bienvenue à tous, se réjouit le jeune homme à la crinière de neige. Maintenant, on peut passer aux choses sérieuses : l'apéro !

Alérian but une gorgée de son digestif très sucré, le savourant. Il reposa son petit verre.

\- A présent, Myra, tu vas nous avouer le secret de polichinelle. Bien que « polichinelle » soit le terme approprié ! Je me trompe ?

\- Gné ? fit Danéïre.

\- Oui, intervinrent en chœur Albator et Chalandra. Myra n'a pas bu une goutte d'alcool depuis son arrivée. Alors que d'ordinaire elle a plutôt une bonne descente !

Alastor eut un petit rire, posa sa main sur celle de son amie qui eut un baiser pour sa joue balafrée de tout jeune homme de seulement vingt ans.

\- Bien vu, les ancêtres ! Myra est enceinte. De mes œuvres, j'espère bien ! pouffa-t-il. Mais j'ai en tous cas, j'ai demandé sa main. Nous allons nous marier !

Alérian applaudit.

\- Toutes mes félicitations. C'est la plus belle annonce dont je pouvais rêver ! Je suis comblé !

Alérian se leva pour embrasser sa future belle-fille.

\- A présent, champagne, et cidre pour la future petite maman !

Alastor eut un clin d'œil complice à l'adresse de ses père et grand-père.

\- Au fait, on sait déjà que ce sera un garçon et il s'appellera Alfried !

Et tous trinquèrent, dans le plus parfait bonheur, Denver dans son coin buvant goulûment son lait, participant à sa manière à la félicité générale et familiale, pour le bonheur de tout le reste de leurs vies.

FIN DE LA SAGA D'ALERIAN


End file.
